


What's On?

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [9]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo wants to show Hiccup his particular tastes.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	What's On?

Viggo had a flat-screen tv in his bedroom across from his bed, mounted to the wall. He and Hiccup had just finished a movie that Hiccup had been surprised he’d liked: _The Prestige._ Then again, it did have Hugh Jackman, and he was good to look at.

Then Viggo suggested something that Hiccup hadn’t done with any of his other partners. Granted, he’d been younger then. 

“Watch porn?” Hiccup asked. “Together?” He’d heard of people doing that, but it seemed a little odd to him. Wasn’t that something people did in private? Hm, but he and Viggo _were_ having sex together…

“Yes.” Viggo stroked fingers down Hiccup’s arm. “That way we can see each other’s tastes.”

Hiccup blushed. He thought Viggo knew enough about his tastes by now. But, then there was the matter of Viggo’s. Hiccup figured he didn’t know all of his.

Though, Viggo handed the remote to Hiccup after switching the tv to the internet. They were apparently starting with what he liked. There was one video in particular that Hiccup remembered liking, mostly because it involved a man that looked quite a lot like Viggo. It took a bit to find it, but eventually he did, pressed OK on the remote to watch it.

Hiccup found himself watching Viggo more than the video as it played, wondering what his reactions would be. He didn’t appear bored, but he didn’t appear wholly engaged either. Curious, Hiccup put a hand down Viggo’s robe, found his cock half hard underneath. Hiccup himself was sporting a full erection at the man on the screen that looked like Viggo having his cock sucked. It was exaggerated and obscene, but Hiccup liked it. 

Viggo slipped his hand down Hiccup’s boxers, found his hardened cock, hummed a little at it. Hiccup sighed, eyes on the screen now. He figured he was enjoying watching porn with his partner when it got to include this. 

As the sexual act on the screen continued, Hiccup sped up his strokes on Viggo’s cock, wanting to get him as hard as he could. The part where the man that looked like Viggo mounted the other one from behind turned him on like crazy, and he whimpered, arched his hips into Viggo, wanting more from him. Viggo complied, and Hiccup let his hips rest back on the bed, satisfied now. 

By the end of the video, Hiccup was panting and his hand was cramping from stroking Viggo. He looked at him, eyes bright with lust.

“Hm, ever looked up specific kinks?” Viggo asked.

“N-not really.” Hiccup’s hand had stopped on his cock. It wasn’t even fully hard. Hiccup prided himself on being able to arouse Viggo. What had gone wrong this time? Had he not liked the video?

Then Viggo smiled at Hiccup. “Let me show you some.” He took the remote, began typing in a search. Hiccup’s curiosity piqued when he saw the word “bondage.”

Viggo found a video of a handsome, naked man tied up standing with a spreader bar between his legs. His set the remote down, his other hand finding Hiccup’s cock as the video began to play. Hiccup sighed, watched the screen out of curiosity. He’d of course heard of being tied up during sex, but had never seen it, not thinking he was very interested in it. 

Another man entered the black-walled room, only wearing a thong. He went straight for the man that was tied up. His hands ran over his torso, his legs. Hiccup watched as his cock got hard, and, curious, put his hand back on Viggo’s. He was definitely harder than before. So, this was one of his kinks, it seemed. But did Viggo imagine himself being tied up? Or Hiccup? 

The video continued, the bound man moaning and pressing his hips forward, begging for touch. Viggo was steadily stroking Hiccup’s cock, and that felt good, created a sizzling in his nerves. 

Hiccup couldn’t help moaning and squeezing Viggo’s member as the man in the video had his cock roughly grabbed. Viggo made a purring sound, stroked Hiccup a little faster. 

There was more than just bondage in the video. There was spanking, hitting. Viggo would pump Hiccup quicker during those parts, making him moan and arch his hips. Hiccup tried to do the same with Viggo, was pleased when he heard him groan. 

Then, the video was over, and they were both left breathless. Hiccup felt on the verge of orgasm, and so he whined when Viggo’s hand left his cock.

“I-I wanna cum,” he told him, squeezing Viggo’s cock. Surely he did too.

“Just one more,” Viggo told him, and Hiccup groaned. He wanted to cum _now._

The next video was of a man spread out on a table, chains binding his wrists and ankles, ropes around his hips, and a blindfold and gag tied tight around him. Hiccup didn’t know how he felt about the image, that was, until Viggo started stroking him again, ever so slowly. It was sensual and arousing and just a little bit scary. This, also, was taking place in a black room. There were slow drum beats in the background, like the pulsing of a heart. 

Hiccup watched as another man came on screen, holding a riding crop. Viggo stroked his frenulum as the other man was hit with it, making Hiccup gasp in pleasure.

It was odd - Hiccup figured - associating pain with pleasure, but Viggo was as hard as ever. He was enjoying this. But again, as the man being tied down, or the one doing the hitting? Maybe Hiccup could ask.

He looked to Viggo to do so, saw his lips parted, eyes intent on the screen. No, he wouldn’t ask him now. 

The man on the screen was hit till his skin turned red, his nipples hardened crests, his cock raised and erect. So, people could derive pleasure from pain. Hiccup thought of how Viggo had spanked him a little their first morning together, of how he had enjoyed it. Perhaps he could enjoy more? 

The video continued, Viggo stroking Hiccup the hardest at parts where the bound man was in pain. Hiccup tried returning the attention, but he was getting distracted by Viggo’s hand. 

He whined desperately when the man on the screen came from a hand job, bucking his hips upwards. Close. He was so close. 

But then, Viggo drew his hand away.

“No, no, no. Please.”

Viggo smirked at him, ran a hand through his hair.

“Would you like to try something?” he asked, his voice a deep purr.

Hiccup was desperate to cum, willing to try anything that Viggo suggested as long as he would get an orgasm.

“As long as I get to cum,” Hiccup panted.

Viggo smiled, began getting out of the bed. “Rest assured: you will.” He crouched down, pulled something out from under the bed. It was soft rope. Time to find out if Viggo wanted to be tied up, or vice versa. Hiccup had an inkling that it would be him. 

“Stand,” Viggo said, and the order was implicit in his voice. He was good at giving orders. 

Hiccup stood, went over to Viggo when he beckoned him over with a hand. His cock was hanging awkwardly out of his boxers. Viggo’s robe was mostly open, his own cock showing as well. 

“Hands behind your back.”

So Hiccup was going to be the one being tied up. He didn’t know exactly how he felt about that, but then he thought back to the videos, of how Viggo had touched him, and a pulse of pleasure went through his stomach. 

Viggo was gentle, and the rope was indeed soft. Once he was bound, Viggo trailed fingers over his arms. He kissed at one ear. 

“Lay on your back.” His voice was deep and arousing.

It was a little awkward to get into the right position on the bed, but then Hiccup did. He watched excitedly as Viggo knelt between his legs.

“How does the rope feel?” he asked, finding the hem of his boxers. 

“Okay,” Hiccup answered.

“Not too tight?”

“No.”

Hiccup panted as Viggo pulled his boxers all the way off of him. Now he was just left in a t-shirt. He could see the points of his hardened nipples through it. His cock was leaking onto it over his stomach. He’d have to wash it before wearing it again.

Viggo climbed over him, kissed him deeply and passionately on the mouth. Hiccup kissed back with gusto, making a small sound of contentment as Viggo’s large hand went to his wanting and aching member.

“That’s it,” Viggo crooned. He kissed down his chin, and Hiccup tilted his head back for him, moaned when his mouth met his throat: he was sensitive there. He found himself pulling at the rope, wanting to return Viggo’s touches, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t too tight, but certainly tight enough to restrain him.

Viggo was gentle with his touches, almost teasing, and it had Hiccup moaning and whining and writhing. He was sensitive after having been so close to orgasm and then denied. 

“Please,” Hiccup gasped as Viggo sucked lightly on his adam’s apple. 

“In due time,” Viggo told him, and Hiccup made a growling sound at that. He didn’t want to wait.

But he would have to. He was tied up and at Viggo’s mercy.

Viggo stopped touching his cock, ran his hands over and between his thighs. Then he was pushing up his shirt, finding his nipples with both hands. Hiccup curved into him, humming, watching him intently. 

“You look beautiful like this,” Viggo rumbled. 

“Th-thank you.” Hiccup was getting used to accepting his compliments now. Viggo showered him with many.

“What did you think?” Viggo asked.

“Of the videos?”

“Yes.” Viggo lightly pinched his nipples, and Hiccup gasped as fire shot down through his core. 

“They were… I’ve never seen anything like it before,” Hiccup answered honestly. 

“Did you find them arousing?”

Hiccup decided to answer truthfully. Coupled with Viggo’s touches, yes, he had. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Viggo lowered his head, lapped lightly at one of Hiccup’s nipples, making him buck and moan. He wanted to grab Viggo’s head, hold it there, direct him where he wanted to. The rope burned a little bit as he strained against it.

Viggo’s hand found its way back to his cock. Hiccup’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned loudly. The only one around to hear him was Viggo, and Viggo liked his sounds.

“ _Yes_.”

His strokes were slow, steady, but then grew faster. Hiccup bit his lip, arched his hips into Viggo’s hand. His mouth was still working away at his nipples. 

“G-gonna cum!” Hiccup warned.

Viggo made a satisfied rumbling noise from his chest, and Hiccup liked the sound of it.

Hiccup’s back arched as he was lit on fire with pleasure. He shouted as his cum came in relieving dashes across his stomach and Viggo’s hand, electricity sparking through his nerves. Viggo worked him through it, making him burn even hotter.

Then it was over, and Hiccup went limp against the bed, panting, head turned to the side. 

“Was that satisfactory?” Viggo asked, a teasing note to his voice.

“More than that,” Hiccup panted. He looked to Viggo, then downwards, saw that his cock was still erect. “If you untie me I can take care of you.”

“There’s no need to untie you.” Viggo put a hand under Hiccup’s back. “Come. On your knees.”

With Viggo’s help, Hiccup managed to get on his knees on the bed. Viggo sat back, legs spread, beckoned Hiccup between them. Hiccup knew what he wanted him to do.

Viggo offered his cock to him with one hand, and Hiccup put the head in his mouth. Viggo sighed, ran his other hand praisingly through his hair.

“There’s a good boy.”

Hiccup beamed at the praise, glad that he could make Viggo feel good. He took the first few inches of him into his mouth, slowly bobbed his head. If Viggo had teased him, he would tease him too.

Viggo purred as Hiccup sucked his cock, running hands through his hair and over his face and back. Hiccup pulled away to breathe, saliva dangling from his mouth. 

Hiccup tried to be thorough with Viggo’s cock, though he still couldn’t take him in all the way. Nine inches was _a lot_ of ground to cover. He wondered how he could practice. He wanted to do the best that he could to please Viggo. 

Viggo gave no warning of his orgasm. He didn’t have to. Hiccup could feel him tighten and throb, knew that it was coming. 

Though, he still choked when he shot towards the back of his throat. He came up spluttering, trying to swallow and cough all at the same time. Viggo liked it when he swallowed his seed. 

“There, there.” Viggo stroked his thumb over his throat. “Take it easy. You’re okay.”

Hiccup finished choking, met Viggo’s gaze. 

“How was that?” he asked.

Viggo smiled at him. “Exceptional.”

Afterwards, the rope came off and so did Hiccup’s shirt. He curled up naked besides Viggo in bed. It was late and he was tired. Though, he was glad that tomorrow was a Sunday. He’d told Fishlegs he’d gone home for the weekend, so he’d have more time to spend with Viggo.

The man wrapped an arm around him, and Hiccup fell asleep nestled into his chest with his hand stroking his back.


End file.
